Vampire Warriors
by Vampire Ronin
Summary: The Ronin's are Vampires, good ones in their own Vampire way. Will be rated M for later chaps. Can the Ronin's deal with the Governor and the other humans who are trying to kill them? Can they and their families make it out alive? And what's going to happen to the ones who were turned? Enjoy! Chapter 7 is up! I would love your reviews!
1. Ch 1 The Plan Against Opposed

**Ronin Warriors**

**Vampire Warriors**

**Chapter 1 The Plan Against Opposed:**

"Now is the time we all band together and destroy these demons who took away our family and friends! Who's with me? Who's tired of having to mourn over the loss of the ones you cared for and loved?"

Around thirty people crowded a good sized medium brown bricked building that was built for any kind of meeting, such as this one.

"Governor Spiner's right!" A man in his forties with dark short brown hair piped up, standing now. "We can't just sit around and let these damn Vampires take any more lives!"

Now, all that were present stood shouting in agreement, their fist hitting the air.

"Let's make these Vampires pay for what they've done," a man in his late twenties with spiked black hair with red tips said.

"They took away my only son! Turned him into one of them," a woman in her early fifties with curly red hair cried!

As many more others screamed out what they wanted or needed to say, the governor finally got everyone's attention by calming them down in order to get on with how to dispose of as many Vampires as they can get. "Alright everyone, calm down. Let's get down to the real reason why we're here. We must come up with a plan to destroy these creatures."

"I think we should get it all over with tonight," a man in his thirties with blond, almost non-existent hair said. "Sneak into their lair without them ever expecting a thing, and attack them before they could ever attack us."

Agreement once again filled the room.

"Then it shall be done! These Vampires lives will be no longer!" With that, Governor Spiner snapped his fingers at the three guards to go get weapons out of a good sized walk-in-closet that held cargo for any kind of situation.

The closet was eight feet away from him to his left in the wall behind him.

The guards came out with big boxes loaded with many different sizes and lengths of stakes, many different containers of holy water, lots of fresh garlic, and many torches. No crosses since many centuries ago it was finally written that crosses can't harm a Vampire, though that knowledge was lost or almost lost in some countries and states.

Everyone was then asked to make a single file line to collect one of each.

As this conference and now the gathering of weapons proceeded, the humans never thought twice that they would be watched, watched by two yellow cat-like-eyes that could glow red, how, the humans couldn't figure out, from above.

Up on the roof there is an easy opening, an access thought to have been sealed off after an incident that happened three years ago involving ten humans getting killed by Vampires in one night. They weren't turned, they were all sucked dry of their blood.

From that easy to get around so-called blockage, there's a passageway that can lead to a part of the ceiling that has beams that are put into different angles that make great shaded hiding spots.

While the humans gathered up what they needed, the eyes that were watching them went back to where they came in from and started jumping from roof to roof to quickly get back to his clan to warn his leader and the others on what is about to go down.

* * *

He got to the lair and quickly ran to where their leader was, nearly running into other Vampires on his way there.

Before he got to his leaders domain he cried out his name through the corridor. "Ryo! Ryo!"

Ryo looked up from his dinner, his fangs going back to their human appearance.

Finally he saw the one who called out his name.

He wasn't the type to want/have to be called master. It wasn't his style since every Vampire was family, even in non-related terms, he didn't want to be known as just their leader or king of the Vampire clan. Being called Father or just Ryo was good enough for him.

For his second in command, everyone but his friends and actual family would have to call him master.

Ryo was one of his best friends, and even if he wasn't, he'd still be able to call him by name since he was the main ruler.

"Rowen?" He looked down at the man, his other best friend and lookout, who was bowing down to him on one knee. "What did you find out?"

Rowen looked up at him and said, "the humans are planning an attack tonight. We must hide the young, their mothers, and the women who are pregnant. We must prepare for a war the humans are bring to our lair."

"What items are the humans bringing here?"

"All of them. The garlic, torches, holy water, and the stakes."

Ryo looked away from him, looking toward the doorway with a serious face now. "Rowen, get Kento and start preparing everyone for a battle. Have all female mates and all the children in the safety den, posting two guards in that area. I'll get Sage and notify him on the situation. If the humans want war, then they're going to get it!"

"Yes sir," Rowen agreed with an evil smile! With that he got up, took a dark blue Kanji ball out of his black ripped jeans, held it close to his body for his normal clothes to be exchanged for sub-armor, and was out the room in a matter of minutes to get things ready for the war.

Before Ryo was to leave, he turned back to his dinner and walked back over to it.

The dinner moved, eyes opening-swollen red from painful tears-focusing on the object standing above him, but was unsuccessful.

"Ah, I see you're awake. You had me worried there for awhile. I thought you were going to be dead much sooner than usual, but I guess not. You humans always have that will to live thing goin' on nowadays, and it's starting to get really irritating." Ryo got down on his knees beside his meal and with a curious face asked, "why is that? All you humans ever seemed to know is death, not counting your old age thing, but the always wanting to kill each other-your own kind-even killing yourselves. So why struggle for life if that's all you are, murderers?"

The man tried to respond to that, but all that came out was a gurgle sound.

"Right! Of course you wouldn't be able to talk, your blood was being drained," he smiled!

"There's one more thing that I need to say before you leave this world. And it is, do you know who the real enemy is?" He looked angrily at him. "It's you, you stupid humans! You all think that we're the real bad guys when, in fact, it's you! My people would never kill because they want to, never commit suicide, nor will we ever harm each other even when angered!"

He got up, did the same as Rowen by taking out his own Kanji ball-which was a red one-got into sub-armor, went back onto his knees, then said, "well, I have to go and fight in a war on which you humans started, not us. And they're making me waste a perfectly good meal! Your blood was sure tasty! Cye's sure going to be disappointed that I wasted a flawlessly good meal. You would know him, you met at a stores' parking lot before ending up unconscious. But since I may be gone for awhile, I'm forced to have to be nice enough and end your suffering early."

Ryo picked the man up by his hair. The guy protested with once again another gurgle. "Don't worry, it'll only hurt for just a second." Still holding onto the man's hair with one hand he took his other hand and brought it to the guy's throat and twisted, snapping it in two.

He let the body fall to the floor without a care.

Ryo left to first find Sage then to help defend his people and their home.

* * *

Everyone from the conference walked quickly, but cautiously, through the lit up streets to the Vampires Mainland. Gov. Spiner leading the way.

Some had their torches already lit, others had stakes out ready to strike when needed, and the rest had garlic around their necks and holy water in their hands.

This part of the town was totally and utterly off limits to any and all humans, including during the day to be on the safe side.

There had been many counts of people wanting to slay the demons during the day, since that's the time the Vampires are asleep. But what has been found out is, that no matter what type of day or night it is, the Vampires would know that you're in their territory, even when they're fast asleep. Apparently their sense of smell is always on 24/7.

For the ones who decided to attack the beasts during the day, either never came back out again or only came out during the night.

"We're almost there," Gov. Spiner announced! "Remember, do not let your guard down no matter what! We must do what we came here to do and not give up until our job here is done!

"Once we arrive to their homeland, we must remain silent for a surprise attack."

* * *

"Great, we have to fight the humans once again," Cye said sarcastically!

"That was 800 years ago, Cye," Ryo responded looking to his right and past Kento his main guard of the Vampire clan. "It was our father's and the other elders who fought the first human war against us. The five of us weren't even a year old yet." The five he was referring to were Kento, Rowen, Sage, Cye, and himself.

"Yeah, I know that. And I know that this is only the second time in history with us having a war against the humans. But I don't know about you, but I didn't signup to have to be forced to fight with them. Armor or not."

"Are you saying that you don't want to help us fight," Kento asked surprised? "Even after so many centuries of having to be trained to fight after that first war and when we reached the tenth year of our existence to be prepared if that kind of war were to happen again? Well, that day has come, and you're not going to put those centuries of training to the test?"

"I didn't say that. Of course I'll help defend my own people. I'm just saying that I wish we didn't have to fight, I don't really like fighting."

"None of us, not counting Kento and one of his daughters, like to fight," Rowen said.

"What can I say," Kento said putting an arm around his daughter who was behind him. "She takes after her old man." He smiled.

His daughter, Cora, smiled back.

"But we have to in order to survive, whether we like it or not." Rowen finished.

Cye just shrugged, "yeah, I guess. I just hope that there's no more after this."

"Agreed," Sage said finally speaking up after listening into the conversation.

"Alright, now everyone. The second we sniff these humans blood, that's the que that we all must go and be completely silent until they're right in front of us for our surprise attack," Ryo ordered.

"Ha ha," Kento laughed! "This is going to be fun turning their own surprise attack against them! It'll show them that you can never get anything past a Vampire!"

"Oh yeah! Put it there!" Rowen walked up to him from the other side of Ryo, next to Sage, and they did a knuckle high-five.

Suddenly every Vampire went silent, Rowen going back into position next to Sage without making a sound. All eyes looking forward toward the humans scent that was coming closer to their lair.

They all stood in readiness, weapons at the ready along with their fangs, hidden in complete darkness in their long corridor about 20 feet away from the entrance.


	2. Ch 2 Encounter, Five Unknown Vampires

**Chapter 2 The Encounter With Five Unknown Vampires:**

The humans made it to the entry way, Governor Spiner stopping them there to take a quick peek in the doorway to see if any Vampires were close enough to see or sense them-even though it was said that they could smell you from a mile away.

At this moment in time there was no care if the Vampires could smell their blood. They had to do this for the sake of humanity, to save everyone else from the pain that they endured.

They walked in, their weapons in front of them.

As they walked through what seemed like a very long corridor, they checked each room, being disappointed and relieved at the same time that there wasn't any Vampires present.

The humans made about 19 in a half feet into the lair before they started hearing growling sounds.

They stopped in their tracks, trying to see through the light of their torches, but all the torches were doing were creating huge shadows.

"We should've brought flashlights." A 25yr. old man said with fear present in his voice.

No one responded to him, only concentrating on the growling noises in front of them.

"That better be someone's stomach," a 19yr. old girl then piped up! "Because if that is, you must be freakin' hungry!"

The girl got her answer, but it wasn't from any of the other humans.

More growling sounded, this time from behind.

The humans jumped. They were prepared to fight, but not prepared to suddenly be surrounded out of nowhere.

This wasn't how the plan was supposed to go. They were now stuck and confused. And now even more frightened than they were, knowing that since their plan had backfired, that they probably wouldn't get a chance to fight this battle with the Vampires able strength and agility.

They were stuck, stuck on how to fight a battle against someone more powerful than them. Maybe they could get out of this by just using their torches? The Vampires, after all, didn't like fire.

True, they could use the other weapons they brought along, but all those other one's did was, give off a very bad odor that made the Vampires feel ill, leave them scars, and don't even get them started on the stakes! I mean all the Vampires have to do is easily knock those out of their hands.

There have been many successful stabbings to the heart of a Vampire by professionals, though. But when it came to an non-professional? Well, that's another story.

Now, as for the humans confusion. They were confused on how the Vampires snuck up from behind them when they found all the rooms, on either side, empty of the beasts. Maybe they were hiding somewhere outside till it was time for them to get into position and block the humans from escaping? Or maybe they hid in some secret hiding place that, of course, the humans didn't know about?

Well, wherever those other Vampires came from, that didn't really matter. What mattered was the Vampires were surrounding them, blocking them from being able to get away.

By only concentrating on the monsters, all the humans didn't realize that they were being herded even closer together. Closer to where they can hardly move a muscle.

The growling also seemed to be getting louder, longer, to warn that their masters were getting hungry.

"Enough!" A voice ordered from behind the crowd of Vampires. "I'm sure we scared them abundantly."

All eyes from the humans and Vampires looked to the sound of the voice.

The Vampires, knowing who the voice belonged to, moved to either side to let their master through.

This time, Ryo didn't tend to move with ease, without sound. Instead, he allowed his armor to clink together as he walked toward the governor and the other humans.

The other four did the same, following right behind him.

Ryo, Sage, Rowen, Cye, and Kento got close enough for the light of the torches to glow upon them, to show themselves to the brave yet terrified humans.

When the five moved into the fiery light, the sun-kissed skins were dumbfounded on what they saw on these Vampires.

Two unsuspected things:

1. These five Vampires had strange looking armor. Armor that the humans never seen or heard of before. Nor were they aware that the pale skins owned such defenses.

2. These five Vampires had different colored eyes than any others the humans had ever encountered-the humans that were able to escape and live to tell about it. So far, none had ever lived or lived as a human any longer to tell other humans that there were Vampires with violet eyes.

One Vampire, really, wearing the red armor, had full violet eyes with still the cat-like look in them.

The other violet cat-like-eye Vampires had the violet in strange designs or shapes.

The green armored had one violet and one yellow eye.

The orange had his violet color in the shape of X's.

The light blue had what looked like a pattern; yellow, violet, yellow, in circle forms around the pupils.

And the fifth, with the dark blue armor, had yellow then violet in his eyes. Not in a pattern, but close to almost looking like the light blue armor's eyes with only the two colors showing once.

"Your, your eyes, they're different color," the governor said with shock in his voice.

"Yes," Ryo responded. "It's very rare for my kind."

"We're wearing armor that you never seen before and your first shock is the color of our eyes," Kento asked confused?

Before the governor could respond to that, one of the other humans spoke. "Where did you get your armor from? And how did you know we were coming?"

Sage looked to the man who spoke and said, "that's not for you to know. That's our business."

"We'll find out one day," another man yelled out!

"I sincerely doubt it," Sage answered in his usual soft voice.

"You'll see!"

"Hm, I'm sure we will," Sage said sarcastically, not at all believing the human's words.

As these little/short conversations were going on between Vampire and human, Ryo caught a familiar scent.

He smiled before speaking, "hey, Max! Your mom's here to see you! Why don't you come up here to say hi!"

A twenty year old boy walked up to Ryo's side.

Ryo pushed him forward in front of him.

A fifty year old woman came into view now, stopping beside the governor.

"Hello mother," Max said with a grin showing off his fangs.

"Max, my poor boy." She wanted to touch him, but she knew it was just too dangerous because he was a Vampire now.

"Poor? Now that's the wrong expression to use. I feel great, better than ever."

"Better? They took away your life! You can't even go out into the sun like you used to love going out into!"

"Who cares about that anymore? That was the old me. I have a more exciting life now."

"What, killing innocents?"

"You'll never understand. You're human."

"Don't give me that! You were once one too!"

"Whatever." Max rolled his eyes. "If you become a Vampire like me, you won't only stop ageing and become even stronger than any human, but you'll understand what it's like to be a Vampire."

"I'd rather die than become a demon!" His mother began to tear up.

"C'mon now, don't cry." He placed a hand on the side of her face. "Even though I'm a Vampire, I am happy even if you don't believe I am."

She put her hand on his hand then said, "I miss my son."

"You wouldn't have to miss him if you became one of us," Kento piped up.

She looked over at the orange armored Vampire who spoke.

She was about to speak, but Governor Spiner cut in. "No! She will not become a Vampire nor will we allow you to turn her!"

Max growled at him. "Stay out of it! This is between me and my mom!"

Sage came over and laid a hand on Max's shoulder.

Max looked over at him, and he was given the look that meant for him to back away now.

He bowed his head then softly said, "yes sir."

As he was about to turn away and allow the five Ronin's to have the front of the line once again, a very strong, young looking, man came into view.

"Since you're one of the Vampires being grieved over, it's time to end your suffering."

Max stopped and looked toward the voice. He knew that the 28 year old was talking about and going after him. He wasn't going to allow his life to be threatened.

All Vampires were said to be faster than any human, but this time, even though they heard the threat, they were unable to stop this attach.

The man slammed the stake deep into Max's heart.

Max stumbled backwards falling into Ryo's arms. Blue blood was gushing out around the stake.

If you were to wonder about the Vampire's blue blood; unlike human blood, that is blue on the inside of the body until contacted with the air, a Vampire's blood remains the same no matter what it contacts with.

That there, was also why they were called demons, besides them drinking human blood. Because what the Vamp's body could do, was just unnatural for a living creature.

Max's mother cried out. She now lost her son twice!

While still holding onto Max's lifeless body, Ryo glared at the man who staked him. "So this is how you start a fight? By just killing one person to get what you want instead of fighting in a real battle?"

"We can change that," the one who killed Max said. "That is really why we came here after all."

The man leaned down and smiled evilly at Ryo. Ryo's eyes began to glow red with anger.

The 28 year old pulled out the stake, but Ryo wasn't going to have it, he jumped up at the man and the two flew a couple of inches onto the floor.

Ryo was on top of the man growling intensely. Eyes glowing a deep red. He holding tightly the man's wrist hard against the floor.

The man still had a grip on the stake and was trying to get out of the red armored Vampire's grasp.

"You'll never be able to escape," Ryo said with a growling voice. "Nor will I let you stake another one of my kind a second time around!"

Using speed, so the man couldn't escape, Ryo took the stake right out of his hand and snapped it in two, throwing it out of reach.

Ryo tried hard not to concentrate on the garlic's that were making him nauseous, but it seemed that it was obvious from where the man was he had pinned beneath him.

"Feeling ill, are we?" He smiled another evil smile.

"Shut up!"

"It feels like Kryptonite. Your strength slowly slipping away from you..."

"I can still fight. If it's for protecting my people, I will fight with every strength I have left to save them."

"How touching," the man said sarcastically. "I'm tearing up."

Ryo punched him in the face.

The man's right cheek, along with his nose, didn't turn red like they usually would when just punched, but instead were instantly black and blue. His nose also bleeding.

"You humans are idiots!"

"And you Vampires aren't exactly all that."

"Ok, seriously Ryo, kill him already," Kento said getting impatient and annoyed by the fool human. Then again, all humans were fools to him. He had nothing to do with humans but to drink the daylights out of them. That's what he loved when it came to humans, drinking their sweet blood!

His wife was a full bred Vampire like himself.

He may not like humans, but when they're changed to being like a full bred Vamp., though would never reach to knowing what it's like to be born a full breed, he didn't mind them so much. He even kept an opened mind when some of the other full breeds, like his best friend Rowen, for example, married one of them and they're now expecting their second child.

Of course he had to except those kind of Vampires. For one, if any Vampire could change a human to become one of them, well they're a Vampire as long as they can do exactly what a full breed can do...

Something got Kento back into the real world.

It was his best friend and leader, Ryo, who was talking telepathically to him and the other three Ronin's.

The Ronin's are the only ones who can do that, and among some other things, thanks to their armors.

_"Kento, believe me, I would love to kill this man, but I can't kill him on his term. That's what he wants me to do. Because he killed one of our own, he expects us to kill one of their own, most likely him." _

_"He's right Kento,"_ Sage agreed. _"We're going to have to let him live a little while longer. _

_"This war is only getting started. We must wait until every human here attacks us first to kill them."_

_"Make them think we're chickening out, then catch them by surprise,"_ Rowen said.

_"I hope they just start chickening out instead of thinking we are and leave,"_ Cye said truthfully.

_"Dude, you know that's not going to happen,"_ Kento replied. _"These humans have already made up their minds, and they made it this far without having second thoughts to turn back."_

_"Ryo,"_ Sage started, _"let him go and get back over here."_

Ryo did just, growling at the man one last time before re-joining his people.

"I never known of a Vampire becoming a coward," the man Ryo had held down said, getting helped up by two other humans. Once he was to his feet, he wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his hand.

Second guessing himself, after finally realizing, Kento telepathically said to the others, "_you know, I think maybe the humans are somewhat chickening out. When you had that man pinned down, the other humans did nothing to get you off him."_

_"They're not too sure what to think about our armors, what we could do to them if they think about going near us,"_ Ryo answered.

"So, you think we're becoming cowards," Ryo now asked the humans? "Sorry, but that's just not the way we are. You may want to rethink that because none of you even tried to save your friend from me. You're the cowards."

"On that note," Sage added, "you're all becoming terrified because you don't know what the five of us are capable of with these armors."

There was silence, none of the humans spoke.

The Ronin's smiled at the extra advantage they had against the damn humans.

"Please tell us where you got your armors," Gov. Spiner finally spoke.

Ryo rolled his eyes, "fine. They were passed down to us from many generations before. And that's all the information you're going to get about them."

"So, you humans going to leave and forget this ever happened? Or are you going to get your guts back and fight us," Kento asked getting into his favorite fighting stance?

A torch in his face answered his questions.


	3. Ch 3 War Between Bite and Humanity

**So sorry it took forever to get this chapter up! But here it finally is! Yay!**

**Hope you like/enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 The War Between the Bite and the Humanity:**

Fire was suddenly right in his view and it caught him off guard. Kento stumbled backwards, his face hot.

He couldn't see anything in front of him for the light of the fire was so bright. It was his first, ending up that close to a rekka.

Other than the bright light, his face hurt like hell.

He went onto his knees, his hands covering his face while he urged himself not to scream out in pain.

"Kento! Dad!" Cye, Kastina-Kento's wife, and Cora yelled out.

"You Vampires are able to have offspring, so why change a human into your kind," Gov. Spiner asked?

"The same would be," Rowen started, "why do you humans kill animals for their meat?"

"That's different."

"Actually, they both have something similar. Survival and love."

"Again, you humans are just too stupid to understand us."

It was Kento who spoke, and he growled then, getting back to his feet.

"You alright, Kento," Ryo asked?

"Yeah, I'm good. Stupid humans."

All the humans stood in shock by how the Vampire, in the orange armor, face looked.

It didn't look right, in fact, how his face looked…it wasn't natural at all!

A Vampire may have a lot of different qualities, but they did have some similarities that sadly shared with the humans. One of them was, if for example burnt, their hands, face, whatever, would scar.

Well, that's what's supposed to happen, but this time it didn't!

The Vampires face was normal, as if it hadn't been burned.

"What the hell?" The Governor was flabbergasted.

Kento gave an amused smile with a little laugh. "Getting more scared," he then asked evilly?

"Even though that armor of yours is able to protect and somehow heal you, we will find a way to kill you," Gov. Spiner pledged.

All five of the Ronin Warriors had to laugh at that.

The humans one day finding a way to kill the Ronin's?

They'll never find a way! There is just no way!

Try as they might, the humans will never succeed nor win!

What idiots!

"You'll never find a way to kill us," Ryo finally said after calming down his laugh.

"Maybe not today or in this lifetime, but we will! For now we'll have to settle killing the non-armored Vamps like we always have been."

"Not many of you humans ever survived attacking even the normal Vampires," Rowen said.

"This time we'll be able to kill a lot of you."

"You humans are always so sure of yourselves aren't you," Ryo said in realization. "You just never know that you're usually wrong."

To prove the strange Vampires wrong, Gov. Spiner threw his torch at the armor-less Vamps.

Three Vampires were hit by it, but because it was thrown and quickly fell to the ground, the Vamps were lucky not to get burnt.

But as soon as it hit the ground, it created a wall of fire, blocking most of the Vampires from not only the damn humans, but also the main exit.

The Ronin's looked back at the fiery wall in terror. "No!"

Ryo and Sage looked back at the humans enraged, eyes glowing the brightest red.

"You bastards," Ryo growled!

"Ryo," Sage said, "I think we should forget the earlier plan. This fire proves they started it, so that's better than nothing."

Ryo nodded once in agreement.

* * *

Cye didn't need to be told to use his torrent power, he wants to protect the clan as much as the other four.

He called upon his sure kill, "Super Wave SMASHER!"

He aimed his Yari, that resembles a trident, at the fire and water sprayed out, extinguishing the blaze.

As the water hit the blaze, though, steam was created, and as that was happening a few of the humans slipped through with plans to go deeper into the lair and burn the place down from there.

"What kind of a governor are you," Rowen asked with anger?

"The kind that protects his towns' people from demons like you who should no longer live in my country, or anywhere else for that matter."

* * *

As the steam was finally clearing and everyone was able to see around themselves once again, one of Kento's men-a low rank guard-came up to him.

"Sir?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Something's wrong."

"Gee, you think?"

"That's not what I meant, sir," the hundred years younger Vamp looked over at the humans. "There's less humans than there were."

It was Kento's turn to look over at the humans. His features turning into shock, confusion, and a tad bit of fear. "Oh no! Our mates and offspring!"

Kento, along with two other guards, were about to head off and help the guards posted by the safety den when Ryo stopped them.

"Kento? Where are you going?"

"I've been told that a few humans have gone missing, and I doubt they left the lair."

"Then go. And make sure you protect the women and children, no matter what."

"I plan to, including my wife."

Then the three ran to stop the humans from destroying their loved ones.

Deciding to put even more fear into the humans, Ryo announced, "that wasn't a very good choice a few of your humans just made. One of my main guards and four of his men are going after them right now. And as you noticed, one of them going after your people is in armor. Once again, your kind won't stand a chance…"

"And I'm sure that whatever it is your people are planning, they won't be able to accomplish that task," Sage added.

* * *

Kento and his two guards were a little too late in arriving to stop the few humans who snuck to the back of the lair.

The Vampires that were posted at the safety den were already fighting the humans, but they were out numbered 2-12, and they didn't seem to be doing so well.

The two Vamps were getting it all, unable to fight the way they wanted to, their strength disappearing by the second.

None of the humans let their guard down, so as to this time won't have a second surprise by the Vampires sneaking up behind them. They saw Kento and his men.

As Kento got closer he saw that his posted guards had scar's on their faces and hands.

He willed his mask from his helmet to come down over his face, he was _so not_ in the mood to get burnt again! Once was enough! And he couldn't take the chance in using his Naginata in the case that the humans would lose their grip on their torches and it'll be like what happened near the main exit all over again, but bigger. And though he can stop them from accidentally dropping their torches, he couldn't stop them from purposely doing so.

"I don't think you had permission to come back here," Kento said standing as strong as he was.

"Oh yeah," a man trying to act all badass said? "Well, it looks like you're a little late in saying that because we're already here."

Kento growled.

"From what I've seen near the entrance, I thought there were a little more of you? Unless they were all killed? Or they could be hiding somewhere in here, perhaps in some kind of secret room? That is why these two Vamps are here isn't it?"

Kento didn't answer him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Eric then went to where he saw the Vampire guards last standing, when he and the other humans first arrived to the back of the lair, and started feeling at the walls for some kind of door.

"Don't you dare," Kento yelled! "Leave them alone!"

In that same instant, Eric found a block that opened the secret door. There was a small _'click'_, then he made a sarcastic surprise and said, "oops."

The Vampires growled, their eyes turning a bright red.

"_I said, leave, them, _ALONE!" Kento said between growls. "_There's, fledglings, in there_!"

"And what do I care about your little _fledglings_?"

"We never _harmed_ your young," Kento said with a bit of control of his growling.

"Yes you have. They might have no longer been children, but they were still _our_ children."

"How else do you expect us to survive? Just be lucky we never go near your younger kids! Now step away from there unless you wanna get hurt."

"Don't listen to the Vampires," a woman named Martha said. "Don't give in to anything they say."

Eric looked toward Martha and said, "I wasn't planning on it. I came here to help get the job done, and that's exactly what I'm going to do." He grabbed a torch from one of his men and was about to throw it into the secret room when Kento intercepted.

"Don't you even!" He growled again. Kento went between the safety den and the persistent human.

"Out of my way you demon!" Eric tried to push pass him, but the Vampire with the armor of Hardrock wouldn't budge.

Kento had it! He was tired of playing it safe, he could call Cye down here with his torrent power to keep the fire at bay.

* * *

Back in the front of the lair a fight broke out, finally, between the Vampires and humans, no thanks to the humans showing up in the Vampires territory and starting a fire. While fighting, the Ronin's had to will their masks over their faces because the garlic's odor was too much.

"This is just too easy," Ryo said, killing three humans at once with one of his Katana swords. "Not only because we have the humans surrounded, but because we have the upper hand."

"Yeah," Rowen agreed! "We not only have the strength, but these great weapons as well." Rowen struck two humans with his bow and arrows.

"If Kento were over here, he'd be telling us that we're wasting food," Sage said, at the same time killing five people with his No Dachi.

"Without a doubt," Cye said agreeing.

At that same moment Kento's voice was in Cye's head. _"Cye, I need your help over here, man."_

"_What's going on over there, Kento?"_

"_I'm getting tired of playing it safe, but I can't do much but guard the den. I need your help to put out the torches."_

"_I'm on my way."_

Before leaving to aid Kento, Cye used his power to take out the remaining fire light of the torches in the front of the lair, making it pitch black for the humans to see. That was the greatest advantage for the Vampires since they could see in the dark as well as any other night creature.

"Yep, we definitely should have brought flashlights," the man said agreeing to his last statement from when they got surrounded.

"It's about time you did that, Cye," Rowen said with delight.

"You're welcome."

"Hurry and get to Kento," Ryo ordered.

Cye nodded once then ran towards Kento's direction.

Ryo and the other two remaining Ronin's smirked, growled with anticipation, then, putting their weapons back in their slots in the back of their armors, the three along with most of the other Vampires jumped upon the humans using only their fangs and strength to kill.

* * *

Cye made it to the den and saw that Kento was having better luck blocking the humans than his men.

Wait! Didn't Kento have four of his guards with him? Cye only counted three. The fourth must have gotten killed, which wasn't really all that surprising since he was one of many normal Vampires.

Instead of showing himself to the humans, Cye stayed in the shadows.

As he stayed will enough away, as not to be seen, but close enough for his power to do his bidding, Cye called upon his sure kill. "Super Wave SMASHER!"

The humans jumped at the sound of the unseen voice, then some of them getting hit by the torrent while others were able to duck out of the way.

Now, it was once again dark in all parts of the lair.

Cye went over to Kento, now, to help rid the rest of the humans.

Before Cye and Kento joined the other three Vampires, Kento thanked Cye for the help. "Thanks dude! I was about to go crazy if I wasn't able to fight."

"You're always crazy, Kento," Cye said with a little laugh.

"Hey," Kento crossed his arms.

Cye chuckled once more. "Our special high-five?"

"Sure, why not," he said with a smile that was hidden under his mask.

As they did the special high-five that only the two best of friends knew, a couple of humans snuck up behind them. Those humans were two of the few who were able to duck from Cye's power, and were already standing near Kento before the Power Of Torrent came around the corner, literally.

Do the humans have to keep forgetting? Hello, the Vampires can see 100% in the dark! They keep risking their lives without success, but then again, that's humans for ya.

Cye and Kento incorporated their unique high-five into elbowing, punching, and even kicking the humans into unconsciousness.

"Man, I'm starting to get hungry again," Kento said laying a hand on his stomach.

"Same here," Cye agreed. "At least the food came to us and I don't have to go hunt for any."

The two went for the dinner that were still conscious.

Hearing the screams from dinner being fanged only made Kento grow with more pleasurable hunger.

He growled with satisfaction.

* * *

As the Vampires were killing one by one, either by hand, or fangs mostly, one of the humans that was put unconscious by the Torrent's power and was yet to get it from any of the Vampires present, awoken.

This human went by the name, Jake. And as he awoke he forced himself to ignore the daze that was going through his head because he had a job he had to help finish.

His eyes were somewhat adjusted to the darkness but not as much. He cautiously crawled on the ground toward the den, the door still slightly ajar.

What he was planning was something the Vampires didn't think twice about. They were more concerned about killing the trespassers that they forgot that there were other things, besides torches, that can start fires.

* * *

**I know! You weren't looking forward to the cliff-hanger! Now you wonder when the heck ch. 4 will be up? LOL**


	4. Ch 4 In Flames You Burn

_I'm on a roll with this fic.!_

**_Edit: I decided to add a little more to this chapter. Wasn't too happy about the way I ended it._**

**Chapter 4 In Flames You Burn:**

Jake made it to the safety den's door, finding on his way there a torch. Though it was wet from the light blue armor's power, he needed something big to complete his task.

What he thought to use was his jacket to create a good enough flame.

He needed to hurry. He didn't care what happened to him just as long as he got the chance to kill at least most or even some of the Vampires with him.

He wrapped his jacket around most of the torch, lit it with his lighter, then quickly threw it into the den.

There were more screams, but these screams weren't coming from the humans but the Vampires themselves.

Jake only heard very little of his people's screams when he finally woke up. But he knew that these many yells were the Vampires because he heard kids.

As he smiled in triumphant at what he just did for his kind, a blade struck from behind into his abdomen.

He collapsed with only a smile on his face.

The one who struck him was none other than Ryo himself.

* * *

Ryo and the others smelt the inferno from the front. And he, being the only one who can actually control it, went to aid his people in the back of the lair, curious on why or how there was a fire going after sending Cye to stop it in the first place.

There was no time to get an answer for that. Ryo had to get his people out of here and contain the blaze.

He knew there were casualties, but he had to try and save the ones who were still alive.

Ryo and most of the other Vampires were taught to never leave each other behind.

* * *

Back in the front of the lair some of the humans were killed but the rest decided that this was too much for them and left Vampire territory. A very small number of Vampires were killed.

The Vampires decided to allow the governor to live, and before he left he warned the armored Vampires, still present, that he _will_ find a way to kill them.

Sage and Rowen only looked at each other with confused faces. Rowen rolling his eyes in a silent matter that Sage understood as, _"the humans will _never _learn,"_ gesture. Sage agreed with a slight nod and a small shrug.

The two looked back, for a short time, at where the governor once stood before checking on Ryo's progress with the fire.

They ran to help get the remaining Vampires out of harms way.

* * *

When they got there, Rowen wasn't expecting the answer he was about to get.

Kento walked up to him with tears in his eyes.

"Kento," Rowen asked worriedly?

"Some…Some of them didn't make it in the fire."

"What! Yuri! Hoshi!" He was about to run toward the blaze but Sage stopped him by placing his hands on his shoulders.

"No, they can't be dead! No!" Rowen started to cry with disbelief and terror also present. He couldn't believe that he lost his family.

He wished he could re-kill the one who started the fire.

He wanted revenge!

Rowen saw the man, he was told started the fire, lying dead on the ground. He got out of Sage's grip and walked over to the dead bastard.

He picked him up with one hand, he seeing the man's smile. Rowen growled at that. "You're about to get that smile wiped off your face for good! You may be dead and can no longer feel, but you're going to see what'll be like to burn to a crisp! Let your soul forever burn in hell!" With that, Rowen threw the dead man into the inferno.

"Rowen!" It was Cye yelling for him.

He turned toward him but didn't say a word until he saw who Cye was holding. "Hoshi!"

He ran up to them and took his little girl from his friends arms and into his own.

"She's alright, but she's going to have some scars like most of the other survivors," Cye told him.

"I guess there's nothing we can do about that, but thanks for saving her. If only the others made it out alive as well." He, for himself, was mostly referring to his wife and unborn child.

"You're welcome. And I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks." He hugged Hoshi, thankful that at least she was still alive, that he was still a father.

Looking back at Cye who was still there he asked, "who else is missing?"

* * *

**A/N: More about this chapter will be revealed in the next one.**

**I would like to see more reviews so I can see what you all thought so far about the fic. No Flames, though, please! Thank You! **


	5. Ch 5 Disguises

_**Yay! Finally got this chap. finished and up!**_

_**Hope you all like! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 Disguises:**

The remaining Vampires made it out safely, some with scars to remind them what happened this night.

Sage told Ryo and Cye that they should let the lair burn, after what happened tonight, it was no longer safe to return anyway.

It was agreed upon, and the five armored Vampires stood alone, watching the only home they ever knew burn to the ground.

The five stood in despair on everything that had happened: the humans invading their space-though they understood, seeing that they always invaded the human's, but they needed to eat, it was in their nature-the humans slaughtering their friends and family, the humans taking away their home.

Only half of the Vampire clan survived, but that was more than they could say for the humans.

The Vampires who were gone were, eight fledglings-both unborn, newborn, young child, and early teens-three pregnant wife's, and at least twelve or so other Vampires. Among those were, Rowen's wife and unborn, and Kento's five year old son and fourteen year old daughter.

Amongst the five Mystical Armored Vampires, only three of the five had families, Ryo and Sage were yet to find mates.

Ryo did have a mate thirty years ago, but she and their unborn were killed by slayers. After that, he had yet to even look for another mate.

Sage on the other hand wasn't interested in finding a mate, so he says, everyone else knew different. They caught him secretly trying to find a mate, sleeping with many, at different times, single female Vampires both full bred and humans who were changed. but, no matter how many he slept with, none of them seemed to be right for him. Everyone wondered when or if he'll ever settle down.

As the five watched as the fire spread to other buildings, Kento asked, "So, now what?"

"Now, we find another location that was abandoned by the humans," Ryo answered.

Kento sighed, "joy."

"I'm sure going to miss that old place," Cye said. "All our memories are there."

"True," Sage responded. "But, as they say, making new memories in a new place is sometimes a good thing."

"Hope they're right on that," Rowen said softly, still saddened by his loss.

Kento laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder, tears still going down his own cheeks.

"If we're to go look for a new place to live," Kento started, looking at both Ryo and Sage. "I'm not really in the mood to be bothered by the humans…"

"I don't think any of us are in the mood to be bothered by them," Ryo responded.

"We could find some things to disguise ourselves with? Like color contact lenses and clothes that aren't black, or at least, not all black," Sage suggested?

"How're we going to get color contact lenses," Kento asked?

"Well, I'm not called the hunter for nothing," Cye answered. "I'll get them to make what we want."

"C'mon, let's get going." Ryo said as he had both his armor and sub-armor disappear and get replaced by his usual wear.

The other four did the same.

Then the five walked until they were close to human territory and started jumping from roof to roof.

They made it the eye place that was an all-in-one, eye exam and glasses and contacts maker.

Since it was late at night, the place, of course, was closed. So the five waited upon the rooftop till dawn.

Unlike what they were planning on doing when they got to a clothing store, they decided to wait till a human arrived and deactivated the alarm system.

Since they couldn't go out into the sun, for their species was allergic-their skin would rash-they were glad to see that this building had a crawlspace in the attic to hide in once the sun peaked through the horizon.

They were even lucky that the alarm system worked only in the store itself and not in the attic.

* * *

Finally, daybreak came and the five hid inside the attic until it became 8a.m. when the first human was to turn up and unlock the store.

* * *

Eight a.m. arrived, and a man in his early thirties unlocked the place to get ready for the ever coming costumers/patients.

He turned on the lights to the main part of the building where costumers shop, get their glasses repaired, and pay.

As he walked to the back where a hallway came into view on the left side and he turned on a couple more lights that were made to be dim, and left certain rooms dark, he heard movement up in the attic.

At first he thought nothing of it, thinking it could be some kind of animal making its home up there, until a light brown haired man with strange color eyes jumped from an opened ceiling tile, he hadn't noticed, behind him.

He jumped at the sound of the thump, and was about to scream in horror when Cye covered his mouth with his hand.

"We don't want none of that now," Cye said with his hand still upon the eye doctor's mouth. "A few friends and I are looking for your assistance. And if you corroborate, your life may be spared."

The man swallowed hard. "What, what is it you want me to do?" At that same moment the other four jumped out of the garret.

"Are you the one who creates contact lenses," Ryo asked the shaking doctor?

"Y-Yes."

"Good. We need you to make color contacts for us." Ryo then turned to Kento and ordered, "Kento, go and relock the door and turn the sign back to 'closed'."

Kento nodded once then ran to do what he was told, along with re-shutting the blinds.

As Kento was doing that, the doctor told the others that he needed to do an eye examination on them first so he could create the right contacts for them.

In the back of his mind he thought it may be difficult, seeing that their eyes were pretty much not close to a human's.

But this may be an advantage of learning how vampire eyes work.

The five learned what this doctor's name was after finally getting a chance to read his nametag: Dr. G. Sorin.

Dr. Sorin had them fallow him into one of the first rooms.

He warned them, that in order to check inside their eyes, he had to use equipment that had bright light.

Sage was the only one who didn't flinch, not even twice, like the others.

After some other stuff that had to be done, Dr. Sorin asked them what color contacts they wanted, and that they would take at least two hours to make.

The five were hesitant for the contacts to take that long, but they knew that this is what they wanted.

"We didn't come all this way for nothing," Ryo reminded the others. "We need these to blend in."

Shedding yet another tear since the night before, Kento agreed. "Yeah. Like when we agreed that we didn't want to deal with fighting the humans again. And that pretty much hasn't changed, since it only happened last night."

The four nodded in agreement. "Ok, so then it's settled," Ryo said. "After this, when it becomes nightfall, we'll head to one of the clothing stores."

As soon as that was all settled, the five, after leaving Dr. Sorin in the eye exam room to talk it over, got back to him to tell him to proceed.

The colors the five chose were: Ryo and Kento both got blue and dark blue, Sage got light blue, and Rowen and Cye both got bluish-green and green.

The five were each given a mirror to see how they liked their new eye color.

"Well," Ryo began, "we _almost_ look human…"

"Not that we want to be one," Sage added.

"Looking like the humans is only going to, _hopefully_, be for a rare time. We'll keep these contacts and the clothes we get for if times like this happen again." Ryo announced turning toward his friends.

"There better not be another time," Rowen finally spoke up.

"Let's hope," Cye agreed.

Ryo and Sage then walk up to the man who created their contacts.

"We want to thank you for corroborating with us…" Ryo started.

"And because of that, your life has been spared," Sage finished.

At that same moment there was a knock, and all eyes adverted to the front door.

"You may reopen your business to the humans," Ryo told Dr. Sorin. "We will be back in the attic."

The doctor nodded still a little tense.

Kento walked up to him, fangs showing. "But if you tell anyone about us being here…" He let the threat sink into the man's brain.

Dr. Sorin once again nodded, showing, once again, the fear he had when the Vampires first arrived.

"Kento! Let's go!" Ryo ordered.

Ryo and the other three were already jumping back into the attic. Ryo waited for Kento to get up to them and then jump in after him.

* * *

Dr. Sorin opened the door once the five were all back in the garret and the ceiling tile was back in place.

"Is everything alright," the male costumer asked walking in?

"Oh yeah. Everything's fine. I was just cleaning up and putting traps in the attic."

"Traps?"

"Yeah. Packrat problem."

* * *

So as not to be heard by the costumer, Kento spoke through his mind. _"That bastard's giving him hints!"_

"_Chill, Kento,"_ Sage ordered. _"Don't be going off by one little thing you hear. You need to wait to see what happens next."_

"_I know how to do my job! I'm chief of security for god's sake!"_

"_Well then, don't make such quick assumptions."_

Kento only just rolled his eyes, but he knew Sage was right. But because he was a guard and it was his duty to protect, he always seemed to jump to conclusions. He knew he needed to work on that, and he was glad he had friends and comrades to help him.

What was next said by the costumer only made Sage's words more-the-wiser. "Packrats, huh? Sorry to hear that."

"_Thank god! He bought it!"_ Cye said with relief.

"_Yeah, luckily,"_ Ryo agreed.

"_Told you, Kento,"_ Sage said, making his point.

"_Yeah, yeah,"_ he responded in defeat.

After a couple more costumers, the Ronin's began to trust the doctor, and decided to get some shut-eye for the long night ahead.

* * *

Night came upon them, and the five left the attic. They stood upon the building's roof going over more of the plan to get the clothes they need to blend more into the human society.

"You know," Kento began, "I've been thinking. There are humans who dress all in black, so why do we have to change our clothes?"

"Most of those humans dress that way because they either want to be Vampires or think they're Vampires," Rowen answered.

"Oh. Well then, are you sure it's ok or even safe to go out where there's still a lot of people," Kento then asked Ryo or Sage?

"Well, one: Yes, there's still a lot of people out at night, but we'll be fine. They don't really do anything to humans in black. Two: We're wearing color contacts now, so no one would expect a thing because it's unheard of for Vampires to wear such things. And three: Ryo got some money from Dr. Sorin while the rest of you were still asleep. So yes, it's ok and safe," Sage responded.

"Alright, is everyone ready," Ryo asked?

"Yeah. Let's get this over with before I change my mind," Rowen said with barely a calm voice.

The five jumped off the roof and into an alleyway to avoid the first humans walking by. Then they walked the same direction as they did to get to one of many clothing stores.

As they walked, they were stared upon by onlookers from not only their side of the street, but across the street as well.

"_Sage?"_ Kento asked through his mind, wondering to himself if he'll have to fight the humans. Then again, he preferred to drink their delicious blood. He was getting hungry and he now wondered when they were going to have breakfast.

"_Just ignore them…And Kento? Don't even think about it! We can hear your thoughts of hunger, and you're not going after anyone right now. We're all hungry, but you're going to have to wait."_

"_But I'm so hungry," _Kento whined.

"_You're always hungry, Kento,"_ Cye said, getting into the conversation.

"_That's an order,"_ Sage then said! _"We'll get food soon, don't worry about it."_

Kento made a sigh that sounded like a horse out loud.

* * *

They made it to one of the stores, and walked in; still ignoring glances made their way.

"_At least this store isn't one of those gigantic ones,"_ Ryo said still, mind speaking. _"It'll be quick and easy to find what we need."_

The five found the men section in an instant and started finding things that were in their style but in different color: Sage got fancy menswear consisting of a black button-down shirt, a yellowish short sleeve short, khaki and black pants, and a navy blue suit jacket. The other four just got casual wear: Ryo got a black, long sleeve t-shirt, blue jeans, black pants, and a white, short sleeve shirt with a design on it. Cye got black and red plaid pants, a tan suit jacket, blue pants, a black and white vertical striped shirt, and a light blue, long sleeve t-shirt. Kento got black jeans, black overall's, a plain white t-shirt, and an off yellow shirt. And Rowen got dark blue, ripped jeans, a black t-shirt, a red and blue thin jacket, black jeans, and a white, short sleeve t-shirt.

They bought their new clothes, changed quickly in an alleyway, and hid their other new clothes and usual wear behind a dumpster in bags.

"Now, we go get some breakfast," Ryo finally announced.

"It's about time," Kento said with relief.

"How're we going to get enough food to bring back to the others without being found out and giving away our temporary location," Rowen asked?

"Cye?" Ryo asked, they all looking toward him for the answer.

"Well, a party's a good place than any. All we have to do is make sure it's not one for what happened last night."

"And make sure that it's a party that's opened to everyone," Sage added. "That way it's easier to get in without any problems."

"Well, not technically to _us_." Kento piped up, indicating to all Vampires.

"This'll be a great time to try out our disguises," Ryo announced with a hint of a smile.

"I can't wait to see the horror on all those human's faces," Kento said ecstatically!

"Try not to talk so loud, Kento," Rowen warned.

"Sorry."

"Rowen," Ryo began. "Would you be up to getting the others once we find a party?"

"Yes."

"I'll go with you," Sage told him.

Rowen nodded once.

They all started walking, looking on posts and windows for posters of a party happening tonight, a Friday.

Sage looked on a light pole that had six different posters on it. He looked through them all and found the second to last one, a light blue, printer sized paper, with what they wanted.

He tore it down and handed it to Ryo.

Ryo glanced it over then read it aloud to the other three.

All Out Party!

You're invited to the Koji house for an all out party!

14 and older are all welcomed!

No need to bring anything, we have everything you need!

We hope to see you here!

Starting Time: 8:00 p.m.

Ending Time: 2:00 a.m.

Location: Odawara, Kanagawa Prefecture, south of Tokyo

Lost? Please call: 05-5555-5555

"Great find, Sage." Ryo said with a smile. "This is perfect. Exactly what we need."

"You got that right!" Kento said happily before whispering, "And it's coincidentally in the middle of nowhere."

"Let's hope that _'all out party' _doesn't mean anything about us." Cye said with a hint of worry.

"Well, we'll find out because this is the only chance we have right now," Ryo answered. "And what we'll only be possibly able to do until things become normal for us again."

Ryo handed the paper back to Sage then ordered Cye to find another one just like it.

"All right," Ryo began. "You two go get the others and we'll meet you at the party."

Rowen and Sage then split up from the three to get their people.

"Let's go," Ryo told Kento and Cye after Cye found a white poster on a car's window with the same info. on it fifteen seconds later.

* * *

_**I wasn't too sure if I should end this chapter here, but I thought that I would just try it and see how the next chap. goes with them attending the party. Hopefully ch. 6 would be long enough. Well, we will soon see! :)**_

_**Please leave comments! I would really like to know what you think! Thank You! :)**_


	6. Ch 6 All Out Blood

**Chapter 6 All Out Blood:**

Ryo, Cye, and Kento got to the party before Rowen and Sage. They were welcomed in by an older gentleman in his 60's who was the owner of the manor. They told him that two of their friends were on their way.

The three mingled with some of the humans to blend in. Once the other two showed up they did the same.

The Ronin's people hid in the woods in waiting until Ryo gave the order for them to strike.

Because there were children at the party, of course they were allowed one parent to live unless told otherwise.

As far as the Ronin's could tell, there was no one here from the other night that survived. If there were, he or she would be killed in an instant once they were found alone; hopefully killed before they warned the other humans, even the governor.

They needed this plan to work.

They needed to eat.

If this didn't work, per se, Ryo's people would most likely have to leave the country. And that is not what he or the other Ronin's want!

* * *

Ryo walked into the living room which held three couches, and ended up sitting on the one against the wall next to a woman in her early twenties with auburn hair.

Still keeping to blending in, he started a conversation with her. From that he found out that her name was Mia Koji and was the granddaughter of the man they met at the front door.

The only thing he told her about himself was that he was once married, but changed his late wife's death from being staked to being bit and killed.

"I understand how you feel," Mia said. "My parents were attacked. One was killed. The other turned. My grandfather ended up raising me."

"I'm truly sorry," Ryo said, trying to sound believable. '_I see she wasn't granted one living parent.' _Ryo then thought to himself. '_Oh well. Things happen.'_

"Ryo?"

"Huh?" He realized, after his thought, that he began to daydream about the past. About his wife and unborn. It may have been thirty years ago but he still missed her, and the family he never got to have.

"You alright," Mia asked?

"Just thinking about the past," he answered.

Standing up then, Ryo then told her, "look, I need to go. There's something I need to go take care of."

"Ok," Mia said a little saddened.

Ryo walked fast out the living room. As he did, he mind linked to his four friends, telling them it was time.

He met with Sage at the back of the two-story house on one of many balconies to help give the silent order of hand signals to their clan.

Rowen, Cye, and Kento locked both the front and back doors and opened the upstairs windows.

Every Vampire from the clan was there, including the young. The young were going to share a body with their parent or guardian while those with no young were ordered to change some of their targets into Vampires.

For the Ronin's, not including Ryo and Sage since they don't have wives or kids: Kento had his wife Zongying and his two remaining kids Cora and Shoushan. Cye had his pregnant wife Ren. And Rowen had his daughter, Hoshi.

There were few spared, of course. So in order for them not to accidentally get killed or get a chance to run for help, at that time, they were locked in a walk-in closet in what looked to be the master bedroom.

* * *

As the Vampires killed and or turned the other party guests, one of the twelve spared, asked Mr. Koji, who was also kept alive, along with his granddaughter, "did you leave a window open?"

"No. None of the windows were opened," Mr. Koji answered. Then he turned and asked Mia if she knew anything about that.

"I didn't open any of the windows, Grandfather."

"Then somebody must have. Whoever did is either out there or in here with us."

Everyone stuck in the closet became silent. They didn't know if the person next to them was to be trusted anymore.

The parents hugged their kids closer to them, hoping that if the culprit was in there with them, they wouldn't hurt the kids.

Nobody spoke, still.

"If no one's speaking, and everyone in here _is_ innocent, then someone out there is responsible for opening the windows and letting the Vampires in," Mr. Koji said.

Mr. Koji then looked back at his granddaughter, now seeing sadness on her face. "What's wrong, Mia?"

"There was a guy I spoke to twenty minutes ago…"

To get her to continue, he said, "yes. And?"

"It's not fair to him. He lost his wife a few years ago to Vampires. And he's out there either getting killed or turned."

"Oh," he said softly. _'That was just like a Vampire. We humans don't get a choice. Unless a human asked to die or be changed into a Vampire…I wonder if this man, Mia told me about, asked for his life to be taken, so he could join his wife in the afterlife?'_

"All you can say is, _'oh'_?" Mia asked with sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Mia. But there's nothing I can do about it."

"Poor, Ryo." She said mostly to herself.

* * *

Ryo was sucking all his victims dry. Though he ordered everyone who wasn't a parent or guardian to change most or some of their prey, he didn't.

When he went back into the past, when he was talking to the girl named Mia, and then combining that with what happened the other night, he lost his temper toward the humans and just wanted his prey to die. Doing so calmed him down.

Well Vampires were usually calm unless humans were involved. Biting into them made most every Vamp. free of stress.

* * *

Finally, the end of the party crashers' day, or more so, night, was finished of dinner and transformation. All the Vampires, along with the turned, went back to their temporary hiding place.

Ryo, with his speed, took the heavy dresser away from the master bedroom closet. When the humans opened the door all they saw of him was a hand closing the balcony door behind him.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Please leave your comments! No Flames! Thank you!**_

_**Yes, there are two Chinese names in this. English, Japanese, and Chinese names.**_


	7. Ch 7 The New Lair and the Tour Guide

**Chapter 7 The New Lair and the Tour Guide:**

The Ronin's finally found themselves and their people a new home after searching for two nights.

The place was a two-story, old abandoned building; almost the same distance away from the humans as their old lair.

* * *

It was the Vampire's first day of sleeping in their new place when a sound came from the front entrance.

The Ronin's, sighing in relief after only smelling one human, went to check why the human came into their new space.

The five quickly, but quietly, went downstairs to see how they would rid of this human.

* * *

Sakura Sayo loved old buildings ever since she was a kid, and that's why she dedicated herself into becoming a Tour Guide.

This building was a two-story, 1860's, old style of ancient looking Japanese structure.

As she walked closer she noticed there were black sheets on both windows and openings of the old building. She thought that was odd, but decided that it didn't matter she could just remove them before showing tourists round the place.

When she walked inside she noticed that the black sheets were much more darker in there than she thought when she first saw them outside. There was hardly any light for her to see.

To give some light into the place, she kept the door opened behind her.

As she walked in further, almost to the middle of the bottom half of the building, she strained to see her paperwork though only the one light from the door. So she turned sideways for the light to hit her paper.

But as she did so, the door slammed shut.

She jumped, her hand over her pounding heart.

'_That was only the wind'_, Sakura thought to herself; her eyes closed to calm her breathing.

As she calmed, she opened her eyes only to see not only darkness, but ten pairs of glowing red eyes.

She screamed and turned to run toward the now closed door. But as she was about to reach for the handle, one of the red-eyed beings caught her and threw her on the floor.

The being was on top of her, holding her down. Sakura struggled within its tight grasp trying to get free.

"Mmm! Smell that fear! That pounding heart pumping even more blood into the veins!" A voice said from behind the two on the ground, a smile in his voice.

"Enough struggling," the voice holding Sakura down yelled!

"Let me go! Please don't hurt me!" She cried, still trying to push the hands off her.

"Not until you tell us what you're doing here."

Sakura swallowed, then answered. "I-I'm a tour guide. Th-this building was going to be p-part of, of the tour."

"When," a somewhat soft voice asked?

"I-in two days. Around the, the afternoon."

"That gave me an idea," a third voice spoke up. "Why don't we use her as our bait?"

"Let her go, Cye? You want her to being the hunters to our new place?"

Standing up now, with Sakura still in his grasp, the being said, "I think we can try it, Kento. Besides, if she did try anything stupid, we know her scent. We'll just find her and kill her." He put his hand around her throat and growled to put more of the threat into her so that she would have to comply without complications.

Coming closer to her ear, he told her, "why don't you run along and worry about getting your "tour" ready for us." He smiled into his words.

He pulled her toward the door, opened it, pushed her out, then quickly re-shut it before the sunlight could cause pain.

'_She better do as she's told if she wants to live,'_ Ryo thought to himself while looking toward the door.

* * *

Saturday arrived and the Vampires awoke an hour before the Tour Guide was to come with their early breakfast.

Since the woman was ordered to do their bidding for them two days ago, Rowen kept an eye on her for those two nights and concluded that she hadn't gone behind their backs-at least what he could tell since he could only watch her at night.-He noticed that she had fear sketched into her features suggesting that she hadn't told anyone about beings living in the old abandoned building. Of course the smart ones would keep quiet since they preferred to stay alive rather than die like the idiots they dealt with recently.

* * *

Sakura fought to keep her fear emotions in check from her tourists as they got closer and closer to the Vampire ambush.

She hoped that the one who threw her to the ground those few days ago would see that she obeyed his command and spare her life.

But what was she kidding? They're Vampires! And she's just one; why would they not kill her when she's among the other humans she brought along with her? They do hunger for any human blood, they wouldn't care that she did as she was ordered.

Then why was she still doing this? She could have the tourists not go inside the building, the Vampires couldn't come into the daylight anyway. She could save them!

Was it the extreme fear that kept her from stopping?

It has to be the only explanation!

Sakura opened the door and had them all walk in first.

"There's no lights on in here," one of the male tourists pointed out.

"Aren't there windows," a woman then asked?

Sakura was about to reply a made up answer when screams were heard from all the tourists being grabbed from either the front or back and or being thrown to the floor.

It happened so fast.

Would Sakura be able to get out alive?

* * *

Kento-his blue blood rushing through his veins in, yet again, more excitement-was about to bite into his victim with a few others when he caught a scent of a human that had not yet been dripping with blood.

He got up and sped toward the human.

When he got to about five feet of her, he was stopped by an arm going in front of him and knocking him down, with a voice at the same time saying, "No, Kento!"

"What? Why not," Kento asked confused?

"Because she did as she was told. She's free to go," Ryo told him.

"Fine," he answered in a sigh.

Kento left Ryo alone with the Tour Guide and went back to the humans that were allowed to be drained.

"You need to leave before any of the others decide to also come after you.

"But I warn you. Remember we can find you if you tell anyone anything about this."

"I, I won't."

Allowing that to be as good an answer as it is, Ryo opened the door and quickly pushed her out.

* * *

Sage looked over at Ryo, and using his mind-link said, _"I can sense your emotions, Ryo."_

* * *

**Sorry this took forever! Hope you enjoy! Please leave your comments! ^^**


End file.
